Too Much Information
by LilySleeper
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco play a highly enlightening game of truth or dare.


Ok, this idea came to me suddenly and I couldn't leave it alone. It takes place during the Easter break of their 7th year in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. There is a background story as to how they all got to this point in their relationships, but at the moment it is not well thought out. Not that this story is much better, mind, but at least this is entertaining.

Too Much Information

If it had been their 4th year, the scene in the Gryffindor boy's dorm would have given some people heart attacks. Sitting in a circle on the floor on a round red and gold carpet decorated with runic symbols were Harry, Hermione and Ron. Sitting between Harry and Ron, with his head resting on the latter's shoulder was none other then Draco Malfoy. However, this wasn't their 4th year, it was their 7th and the scene wasn't a rare one in Gryffindor Tower.

The four students were sitting in silence, comfortable with each other as if they had always been a foursome and never rivals

"I'm bored." Malfoy drawled, breaking the silence. He glanced up at Ron. "Got any good ideas or should I just go back to my own common room?"

Ron smiled down at his boyfriend. "Come on, love. You don't mean that my sparkling personality isn't enough to keep you entertained?"

"Well, I want to actually do something, and, unfortunately, I can't take full advantage of your company while others are in the room." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, spare us, please!" Harry exclaimed, looking disgustedly at the couple. "It's bad enough I have to deal with Seamus being away for Easter without seeing you two being all mushy."

"Well, I'm still bored."

Ron face brightened. "We could play chess!"

The other three all groaned and scowled.

"Ron, no one wants to play chess with you! We never win!"

Ron pouted.

Draco thought for a moment and his face broke into a grin. "I think it's time we had an exciting round of everyone's favorite muggle game."

Hermione grinned. "You mean Truth or Dare? Alright, let's play. Whose first?"

"How about I start off?" Draco said. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn, I had a good one, too. Ok, how about we start off with an easy one. Umm... ok, I got it! What did the sorting hat say to you in our first year?"

Harry blanched, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "What, it wasn't an embarrassing question, was it?"

Harry's hand went to the back of his neck. "Well, uh, how do you even know it said anything to me?"

"Well, I guess I don't know really. It didn't say anything to me, as it never really got on to my head, but you had it on for a really long time. It must have said something."

Harry paused and bit his lower lip. "Ok, well, I never really wanted to say, but I guess I have to even though it is a bit embarrassing and..."

"Harry, stop stalling!"

"Yeah, now I need to hear this!"

"Come on, Harry!"

"Alright, alright." Harry let out a long suffering sigh.

"It said I had courage and talant and a good mind and..."

"HARRY!" the other three yelled in unison.

"... and a thirst to prove myself." Harry sighed again. "Then I started dreading it would put me in Slytherin, because I had heard about that house's reputation and I didn't want to be in a house with you, Draco."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry. Well, anyway, it said that I could be great and that Slytherin would help me, but it put me in Gryffindor because I asked it not to put me in Slytherin."

"Great, I was in my house for ten minutes and I was already driving people away from it."

"Well, you were an evil git."

"Harry!."

"Sorry, Ron, he was!"

Sensing a fight, Hermione tried to change the subject. "Stop it, this is stupid. Harry, it's your turn now."

"Alright, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Same question."

"Oh, don't be boring, Harry!"

"Come on, I'm letting you off easy."

"It put me in Gryffindor because I'm a Weasley, that's it!"

"Damn, I was hoping you almost got put in to Hufflepuff or something."

"Hufflepuff?! Never! Ok, my turn now." Ron looked around at his friends. "Draco, love, truth or dare?"

"Dare. You all are wimps."

"Ok, do you have any strange talents? If so, demonstrate."

Draco smiled. "Well, my best talents aren't really for public demonstration, as you well know, Ron."

"Mind out of the gutter, Draco!"

"Ok, I can, umm... say the alphabet backwards in 4 seconds." He proceeded to demonstrate. The others were shocked.

"I can't even say the alphabet forwards that fast!"

"Damn, Draco!"

"I already knew he had a good tongue on him."

"RON!"

"Sorry, Harry."

"Ugh, ok, your turn, Draco."

"Finally. Ron, truth or dare."

"I already went!"

"I don't care!"

"It's 'Mione's turn!"

"Does this face look like me caring?"

"Umm... no, not really."

"Good. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wimp either."

Draco smiled evilly. "Maybe you should have been. Hermione, give me your bra."

"WHAT!!"

Draco sighed. "Hermione, you know full well that none of us are interested in you topless. Now, give it to me so that I can humiliate... I mean, so Ron can do my dare."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but I won't be topless." She proceeded to unhook her bra, pull it over her arms and out one of her sleeves without removing her shirt.

Draco stared and raised an eyebrow. "I see I'm not the only one with a talent."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione snarled, tossing the bra at Draco's head.

"Thanks. Now Ron, take off your shirt and put this on."

"WHAT!!"

Draco sighed yet again. "Just put on the damn B cups."

"It's a C cup!"

"Once again I must remind you; Room full of gay guys. We don't care."

"I'm not putting that on!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"FINE!" Ron yelled, pulling of his shirt and slipping his arms into the bra straps. "Fasten it up for me, at least."

"Gladly"

"Alright, now what? Or did you just want to see me in women's underwear?"

"Now go to the common room and get me the first book on the first shelf you come to."

"NO WAY! Someone might see me!"

"That would be the point."

"ALRIGHT! I've gone this bloody far." Ron got up and stomped out of the dormitory.

"Follow him, Harry."

"Aright."

Draco and Hermione sat for a minute before they heard a scream come from the common room and heard Ron dash back up the stairs, Harry close at his heels. Ron ran in, red as a beet and Harry followed, laughing his head off.

"Who saw him?"

Harry could barely get the name out through his laughter. "L-L-Lavender!"

Ron chucked a heavy book at Draco and proceeded to remove the bra and replace his shirt. "There, I hope you're happy. Lavender and I are scarred for life!"

"I'm ecstatic. What book is this?" They all looked down at the book and it was Harry's turn to go red.

"It's one of those stupid muggle books about my life. Couldn't have possibly gotten something different, could you, Ron?"

"Sorry, didn't really look at what I grabbed."

"What do you mean, a muggle book about you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Some witch got it in her head to interview everyone I know and put magical tracers on me so that she could write these about me. Muggles think they're fiction."

"Which year did I get, Harry?"

"Fourth"

"Oh, that's a good one."

Draco was amazed. "So you're known in the muggle world too? Will wonders never cease!"

Harry groaned. "Just put it away!"

"Alright. I'll have to look through that later. Ron, your turn."

"Ok. Hermione, you're the only one that hasn't gone. Truth or dare."

"I've had enough with dares. Truth."

"Ok. You did the bra thing so I'll go easy." He thought for a minute. "Ok, if you could, which of the three of us would you most want to date and why."

"Well, I don't think it would be Harry. Sorry, but I couldn't handle dating you." Harry flushed.

"It's alright 'Mione."

"And Draco's just a pretty face."

"I resent that."

"So I'd have to say Ron."

Draco shot her a stare that clearly said "MINE!"

"Oh, come off it, Draco."

Draco scowled. "Alright. Well, I guess it's your turn, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I got it. Truth or dare, Draco?"

"I really don't like the look on your face, but I'll bite. Dare."

She got a wicked gleam in her eye. She picked up the book Ron had fetched on his dare and began searching it. Finally, she found the part she was looking for. She handed it to Draco. "Read this, from here," She turned the page. "and stop here."

"Ha, what a typical Hermione dare. Reading."

"Read, ferret-boy."

Draco blanched. He glanced through the section he was being forced to read.

"No, anything but that."

"READ!"

Draco sighed resignedly. He read through the entire ordeal, through him insulting Ron's mother ( "You know, I really love your mum now, right, love?" "Yeah, I know"), through Harry's insults of his own mum, his attack on Harry and all of Moody's retaliation. He finally reached the end, reading so quietly and quickly that the others could barely hear him.

"Because I want to fix that in my mind forever,' said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. 'Draco Malfoy, the amazing, bouncing ferret...'" Draco finished.

The others were roaring with laughter until Ron noticed that his boyfriend was curled up, knees in his chest, nearly crying.

"What's wrong, love? It's all in good fun." Ron put his arm around Draco who buried his face in Ron's shoulder. Harry and Hermione stopped laughing.

Draco finally got a hold of himself.

"That was the single most painful and humiliating experience of my life. It is not "good fun"."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT BAD!?" Draco yelled. He took a few breaths to calm himself. The others looked terrified.

"After Moody's abuse, I had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a slight concussion, along with several nasty bruises, a hell of a lot of cuts and a lethally wounded ego."

The others just stared.

"Not only that, but the ordeal gave me severe paranoia for a few months and I still have a fear of heights from it."

Ron risked speaking. "Heights?"

"Yes Ron, heights. I was 5 inches tall and repeatedly dropped from the ceiling of the entrance hall. I should think I'd have a fear of heights."

None of them really knew what to say.

Finally Harry spoke. "And we had wondered why you seemed to be even nastier in fourth and fifth year."

Hermione was in tears. She crawled over to Draco and wrapped him in an embrace.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry! I would never have made you read that if I had only known. Please forgive me."

Draco regained his composure. "Hermione, it's alright. You couldn't have known. Of course I forgive you." He kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from her eye. Then he let her go and resumed his place at Ron's side with his head on Ron's shoulder.

They sat in silence before Harry spoke again.

"I guess the game's over."

"Definitely."

"Truth or Dare is overrated."

I realize that their 7th year was supposed to take place in 1998 and it would therefore be impossible for them to have a copy of GoF, but bear with me. Also, the line quoted from GoF is on page 207 of the American hardcover version, in case anyone cares.


End file.
